Made For Each Other
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: Kira is the sister of Katara and Sokka. She is a waterbender with her sister. But when they find a strange boy frozen in an iceberg, things get weird. Aang is the avatar, the last airbender on earth, or so you thought. Kira suddenly discovers that she in not only a waterbender, but also an airbender. Who falls for who? Go through the exciting journey. Aang/OC contains Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Summary

Six year old Kira ran around in the snow, being chased by her big brother Sokka. Her mother was over with the other women smiling as the two siblings played together. They both jumped onto Katara and pushed her to the ground. They all burst into a fit of giggles. Kira started running towards the wall, and as she climbed up, she gasped in horror at the sight before her. There were several Fire Nation ships coming towards the village. Black snow began falling as people started running around in panic. All of the warriors hastily grabbed their weapons. Sokka, Katara, and Kira quickly rounded up the other children and lead them to an igloo. Kira did a quick scan and saw her mother being dragged into an empty igloo with a man. She ran up to see the man question Mom about the waterbenders. Kira ran in and tied to get Mommy away from the man but she told Kira to go find Daddy. The man blasted her with fire and Kira felt a burning heat along her back. She screamed and ran out fighting tears. She saw her dad fighting and ran over to him.

_"Daddy, there's a strange man in the igloo with Mommy and I thinks he's hurting her!"_

Hatoka quickly ran over to the igloo as Kira heard her Mother's scream. She ran over and found her Mom lying in a pool of blood, dead. Kira felt like her whole world had just been ripped right out of her. She felt the burning pain in her back as blood started to drip onto the ground. She collapsed on the ground as the world went black.

**Hey! What do you think? This chapter was really short because it's just a summary. This shows how Kira's mother dies and she gets the scar in her back. The next chatter will start where the series starts. Please review if you like the story so far. Bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boy in the Iceberg

_Eight years later..._

Kira looked out at her small village. So much had happened in the last few years of her life. She was fourteen, almost the age to be married. Her brother Sokka was sixteen now, a "man" but still a goofball at heart. Katara has turned into a lovely teenager at the age of a new fourteen. Kira and her were both waterbenders, unfortunately the last waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe, her tiny home. Her father had gone off to war six years ago and she hadn't heard from him yet, and their grandma stepped in to help take care of the three children. Life was pretty boring around her because you couldn't do anything. Kira placed a hand on her back and shivered as her hand touched the long scar from where that fire bender had burned her back so many years ago, the day her mother died. Kira saw Sokka packing the canoe. He, Kira, and Katara were suppose to go fishing right now and somehow they all three got dragged into it instead of Sokka just going which he wasn't to happy about. Katara was complaining about how she didn't want to spend the rest of the afternoon trapped in a small canoe with the two of us, which honestly Kira couldn't blame get for. She jumped down the wall and walked over to Gran-Gran. She gave Kira a sack of deal jerky which was sure to tide us over until we got back with the fish. She walked over and got into the canoe with Sokka and Katara and the three of them began to paddle away. Later, Sokka was lookin over the side of the canoe with a spear held in his hand as he hungrily glared at the fish in the water. Katara was amusing herself by practicing her waterbending. She pulled a fish right out of the water with it floating in a bubble of water. She started bending it around wole trying to get Sokka's attention. All Sokka did was accidentally knock his spear into the bubble and got water all over him. Kira laughed because it was funny to see her brother all angry and soaking wet. He started yelling.

_"Come on Katara. Why do you always have to be practicing your little water magic around me. I always end up eiyher frozen or soaking wet." _

Katara started to get really angry. She has been doing that lately. It is pretty hard to keep your cool around Sokka.

_"It's not magic Sokka, it's waterbending!"_

Suddenly the canoe got launched into strong rapids. We all tried to steer are way out of the rapids.

_"Left! Sokka go left!"_

The canoe crashed into an iceberg. Katara jumped up angrily.

_"You call that left Sokka!"_

_"Yes I do and it's pretty hard trying to navigate a canoe with two angry girls yelling in my ear!"_

Kira, who had been trying to keep quiet, glared angrily at Sokka and Katara bickering like an old married couple. _  
_

_"Alright you two fuzz buzzes! I have had enough! I know it's been really difficult since Mom died and Dad left, but we have to think of others too. Their counting on us to bring home their dinner and **YOU CAN'T CATCH FISH WITH ALL OF THIS YELLING GOING ON!"**_

Kira had been angrily throwing her arms about like a mad chicken. Sokka sat quietly and looked afraid as he murmured something and pointed behind her. She turned around to see giant cracks in an iceberg. The iceberg suddenly broke apart and a huge burst of blue light shot up in the sky, sending the three flying back. Kira peered cautiously over the canoe to see two shapes inside the iceberg. One looked strangely humanish. She got up, grabbed her brothers sword, and ran over to the iceberg ignoring her siblings angry cries behind her. She started hacking at the iceberg and some Sokka and Katara where behind her trying to stop her. The iceberg cracked into three main sections and it burst apart with a sudden gust of wind. They plooked over the iceberg to find a boy with glowing arrows standing in the middle. The arrows dimmed and he fell to the ground. Kira suddenly jumped, ran over to him, and caught him before he could hurt himself. She looked into him face as he started to wake up.

Zuko's POV

_"Captain. Set a course for that light beam. That must have been the avatar." _

Uncle Iroh looked up from him ginseng tea. _  
_

_"Prince Zuko, please. It was probably just the celestial lights. It's pretty common for that around here."_

_"No Uncle, that could of only been the avatar. He must be really powerful, being over a hundred years old. I must capture him if I want to regain my honor." _

_Aang's POV_

My head hurt like crazy. I felt like I've had brain freeze for my entire life. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful girl holding me. She had long, flowing, chocolate hair with deep sea blue eyes that could stare right into the soul.

_"Can you please come closer?"_

She leaned in closer.

_"Closer."_

She leaned in until we were almost a lips space apart.

"_**WILL YOU GO PENGUIN SLIDING WITH ME?"**_

She jumped back in suprise, almost screaming. It was rather funny. I offered out my hand.

_"Hello. I'm A... A..._ **ACHOO!"**

I let out a loud sneeze and flew twenty feet in the air before landing.

_"I'm Aang."_

The boy looked at him like he was a strange alien.

_" You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!"_

_"Really? It felt more like twenty." _

The girl who had held him jumped up and down excitedly.

_"Your an airbender! Katara and my sister are waterbenders. My name is Kira. This is my older brother Sokkka and my younger sister Katara."_

_"Awesome! Do you need a ride?"_

I jumped and found Appa still asleep. He awoke with a huge yawn, which sounded like a roar. Kira screamed and jumped back.

_"No need to be afraid. This is Appa, my flying bison."_

Sokka rolled his eyes with sarcasm.

_"Ya and this is Kira and Katara, my flying sisters."_

_"Well do u want a ride or not?"_

Kira and Katara jumped at the idea.

_"Of course we would!"_

Sokka stepped forward.

_"Oh no! We are not getting on this death trap. How do we know he isn't trying to signal the Fire Nation?"_

Katara rolled her eyes.

_"Come on. Does he look like a killer to you?_

I smiled in a goofy manner causing Kira to laugh. Her laugh was beautiful. It sounded like little bells. She added,_"Ya and Sokka , are you waiting for some other monster to come and pick you up? In case you hadn't noticed, are canoe is trashed."_

I laughed. She had a sense of humor. Sokka grumbled angrily before climbing on. I helped Kira and Katara up before using airbending to jump up and grab the reins. I shouted "Yip Yip" and Appa just jumped in the water. I could hear Sokka snicker behind me about flying. I said that he was just tired. We rode on until we reached their village. It was rather small. It was getting dark out and Kira led me to an empty igloo and I soon fell asleep...

**Hey! Quick notice: I started the story out in third person but I found it too difficult so I change it to first to the people who followed my story. Please review and tell me how my story is going. I originally had Kira at the age of fifteen but that seemed a little too old for Aang who is twelve. I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning so here it is now. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. All I own is Kira. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all the views. Now all I need is reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway chapters are kinda hard to write but I'm trying to get a new chapter out at least once a week. I just got on Christmas Break so I'll have a little more time to write. Anyway here is a new chapter!:)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. All I own is Kira. **

Kira's POV

I watch as Aang falls asleep. There's just something about him that sends chills through me. He face is peaceful as he lays there in the igloo. I look around as I see Sokka attempting to train the little five years olds, and Katara is over helping some other women with laundry. I see Gran-Gran walking towards me.

_"Kira. How is are guest doing?"_

_"He's doing fine Gran-Gran. Though I wish he would wake up. I'm pretty curious about him. Like how did he get stuck in that iceberg, and maybe he knows what happened to the avatar."_

_"Maybe you should go wake him. He has slept long enough and I think the whole village is pretty curious to see him."_

_"Ok. I'll go wake him up. Why don't you go get the village ready to meet him?"_

I saw Gran-Gran walk towards Katara, and I went it the igloo where Aang was sleeping. It was really funny seeing him sleep. He was snoring rather loudly, and he was wrapped in a tight ball with all those blankets. I walked over and gently nudged his shoulder will calling out his name. His eyes sleepily opened, but when he saw me, a huge smile came across his face making me blush.

_"Hey Aang. The whole village is outside waiting to see you."_

_"Ok! I'm ready to see them too."_

He jumped out of bed using airbending, which I'm still curious about, grabbed my hand,which made me blush, and raced outside. The whole village was indeed waiting for us, just standing in a huge clump.

_"Aang, this is our village. Village, this is Aang."_

Everyone just stared at him in awe. He leaned over to me.

_"Why is everyone staring at me?"_

Gran-Gran, apparently hearing this, stepped towards us.

_"Well it's just that no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years until my grandchildren found you."_

Aang looked stricken. Like it never occurred to him that there were no more airbenders. Gran-Gran reached out to grab my hand.

_"Come on Kira, you have chores to do."_

_"Goodbye Aang."_

_"Goodbye."_

_Several hours later..._

Aang's POV

Wow. Kira is something. I love the way her hair flows when it's windy out. And her smile lights up the whole sky. I can see Kira talking with Katara outside of my hiding place and I see Sokka trying to teach little kids how to become warriors. I decided to play a joke. I jump out of my hiding place, which is the bathroom, and yell,"_Wow! Everything freezes in there!"_

The little kids all laugh and run over to me. I can see Kira covering her laugh as Sokka gives me a stern look. I run over to Kira.

_"Hey! Do you want to go penguin sledding with me?"_

_"Sure! I think that there are some penguin caves over by the outside of the wall. I..."_

I didn't give her enough time to finish before I grabbed her hand and Katara's, who happened to be standing by, and raced outside the wall. When we got there, I could see hundreds of penguins walking around and I kinda got into a penguin frenzy. I chased a penguin around while I could hear the two girls laughing behind me. Kira walked over to me.

_"Hey Kira! Do you know how to catch one of these penguins?"_

_"Why sure. But you'll have to promise me something."__  
_

_"Sure, what?"_

_"Could you teach Katara and me waterbending. We've been learning on are own and we aren't really that good."_

_"The only problem is that I'm an airbender, not a waterbender."_

_"Oh, ok.."_

A brilliant idea just popped into my head.

_"Hey! Why don't I take you to the Northern Water Tribe to find a master?"_

_"You would do that?!"_

_"Sure, I've got Appa. Now how do you catch a penguin?"_

_"Listen my young pupil. It is an old and ancient technique..."_

I saw Katara hand Kira something behind her back. Kira tossed a small fish to me and suddenly there was several penguins swarming around me. Soon we all three had penguins and were racing each other. I was falling behind as Kira and Katara were tied for first. I used an air blast to send me forward knocking the two girls out of the way as I passed then. I could hear their angry cries as I raced ahead of them. We all stopped when we came upon a Fire Nation ship frozen in ice.

_"What is that?"_

_"It's a bad reminder for our tribe. The Fire Nation attacked our village that day and took all of the waterbenders from our village."_

_"Why would the Fire Nation do that?"_

_"Because apparently the waterbenders were the biggest threat in the war."_

_"What war?"_

Both Katara and Kira stated at me like I was from outer space. I started feeling a little uncomfortable. Kira gave me this look, like she couldn't believe something.

_"You know, the hundred year war that has been terrorizing everyone of the planet!?"_

I really had no idea what she was talking about. An idea suddenly popped into my head and a grin appeared on my face.

_"Hey! Let's go check the boat out, see if there's anything interesting on it."_

I started walking forward when Kira grabbed my hand.

"We_ can't go out that thing! It's a death trap waiting to happen!"_

Katara stepped forward.

_"We're also not allowed to go on the ship. It's forbidden."_

_"Come on.. If your going to be brave benders, you have to learn to take risks."_

They both gave each other long looks before Kira nodded her head at me.

_"Fine we'll go with you."_

I grab both of their hands and raced up to the ship. We climbed to the top and entered through a hole. Inside it was dark and gloomy. I could hear Kira shivering along side of ke and I took her hand for comfort. She smiled at me and I felt really good inside. We saw Katara enter a room and we heard he gasp in shock. Kira raced over to her with me closely behind. Inside the room there was a bunch of weapons. I felt horrible knowing now that the war was really true.

_"So there really is a war going on..."_

Kira looked at me with eyes full of sorrow.

_"How long were you in the iceberg?"_

_"I don't know. A couple days, maybe a week.."_

_"I think it was more like a hundred years." _

_"What!? That's crazy! Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?"_

_"No. But that explains how you don't know about the war, or what happened to the airbenders. Let's get out of here. Who knows what kind of boobie-traps are just lying around."_

I start to walk out of the door when my foot hits a wire. A huge flare goes off, exploding in the sky.

_"What did you saw about boobie-traps?"_

I grab both of the girl's hands and we race out of the room. When we reach the hole in the top, I send everyone out before I go out myself. I use airbending to carry us down to the bottom before we all race off towards the village.

Zuko's POV

I watch as the flare explodes in the sky before looking at the ship to see two girls jump out with the avatar behing them. He carries them down with an airbending blast. I watch them run off towards the tiny little village.

_"I found you avatar, and your hiding place."_

Aang's POV

As we enter the village, everyone is standing in a huddle staring as us. Kira and Katara race up to Gran-Gran to try and explain, but she cut them off.

_"Katara, Kira, I am hugely disappointed with the both of you. You two knew better than to go on that ship. It has been forbidden for years."_

_"We're sorry Gran-Gran. We didn't mean to disobey you."_

Sokka stepped forward, obviously still very angry at me.

_"I knew you were the enemy! You were trying to signal the Fire Nation!"_

_"Come on Sokka, be reasonable!"_

_"No Kira. I'm keeping my word to dad about keeping you and Katara safe from people like him!"_

_"No! It's not like that. He was just saving us from a mistake we made. And he brought something that this village hasn't had in a long time..fun."_

_"You can't fight soldiers with fun! Warriors, away from the enemy. He is hereby banished from this village."_

_"Sokka no! If he's banished then so am I!"_

She angrily grabbed my hand and we started walking towards Appa. Sokka started yelling angrily behind us.

_"Kira! Would you honestly leave your family for one boy!?"_

_"Yes I would!"_

Hi felt guilty. She was just going to drop everything for me and I didn't want her to be unhappy in any way.

_"Kira. You can't just leave your family for me. Stay. I'll be fine. I'll go back to the Southern Air Temple, just think... I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years! That should be interesting."_

_"So this is really goodbye?"_

I looked into her tear stricken face and my heart broke. She would hopefully be happy without me.

_"Yes. It was really nice to meet you."_

And with that, I jumped on Appa and started to walk away, hearing her sobs behind me.

**What do you think? Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. My dad took my IPod for a**

**Couple days and I was unable to continue writing. But I finished it:) I'm also creating a new story on Twilight. Look for that coming soon. **

**Special shout out to izzyqueen12 for inspiring me:) your awesome:) **

**Thanks and please review:)**


End file.
